A user of a communication device may choose to view media content (e.g., video content) on a display of the communication device. The media content may be streamed to the communication device via a wireless network. A base station or multiple base stations may stream the media content to the communication device. Streaming content indicates that the user may begin playback of the media content before all of the media content is delivered to the communication device. Delivery of the media content to the communication device may be paced by transmitting data in bursts to the communication device. However, pacing transmission of the data may limit the base station's ability to use resources (e.g., radio resources) of the base station efficiently.